Gugure! Fairy tail
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy wanted a break from fior. She decided to go where her tickets takes her. She travels in an unknown city and meets a little girl and a fox spirit. Lemon further in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy wanted a break from fior and decided to go were her ticket takes her. Instead she goes into a unknown city to her and ends up seeing a adorable little doll and what seems to be a fox spirit at a shrine. When the spirit and doll went away (what she thinks) she walks to the shrine and observes it. She smiles at it's broken beauty. She sits on the steps and felt someone or two people watch her. Lucy thought back on the on the little doll she was so adorable she wished to have her own daughter some day. Lucy then thought back on the fox spirit and started to blush. Lucy looked for her keys. Crap I left my keys home. Lucy starred up at the now star filled sky. Lucy smiled while tears go down her face.

" The celestial spirits sure are beautiful ne mama. "

While crying she did not notice the little girl starring at her in awe.

"Kokkuri-san who is this girl and why is she crying."

" Huh? Oh hi I'm lucy I'm sorry if I am intruding. "

"Kokkuri-san she is pretty". Lucy blushed, "um tha... Thank you ummm what is your name?"

lucy said with a sweet smile. I am kohina and that spirit right over there is kokkuri-san. Lucy blushed

"kohina is so cute, but wait do I have a crush on kokkuri."

" Lucy is blushing at kokkur-san does she have a cush on him." Lucy sweat dropped "she's smart very smart."

" Well I got to go get a hotel see ja~ne. "

"Lucy why don't you stay with us?"

"Kohina don't say that she can be a murder." Lucy sweat dropped again.

" She is not a murderer. She might be she can try kidnapping you away from me then I will be alone forever. "

"I'm pretty sure you like her."

". Kohinaa don't say that." Lucy blushed the giggled then she laughed. While lucy was laughing kohina and kokkuri looked at her. "What so funny?"

kokkuri said. "Oh hahaha I...Thought...you..two are...like...father... And...daughter." lucy said between breaths. Kokkuri blushed fine

"I guess Lucy can stay with us." Kohina face started to turn into a smile.

" Awww kohina your so kawaii." lucy and kokkuri said in union. Kokkuri and lucy looked at each other then started Laugh then kohina looked at both of the in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked with kohina and kokkuri-San to their home.

"arigotō for letting me stay with you."

"lucy-san you will like it here."

"You can call me lucy." Kokkuri-san walked showed her were she was able to sleep.

"Thank you again."

"No problem, kohina likes you I can tell."

"Wow she does."

"Just don't take her away from me."

"I won't." Kohina ran in behind Lucy. She held on her leg.

"Lucy help me." Inugami ran in after kohina.

"Kohina my dearest."

"Why is he chasing her."

"She cared for him while he was alive and he loves her, or something like that."

"He reminds me of juvia and how she loves gray. Also kohina looks uncomfortable. Does she like being around him?"

"I'm not sure, but I do not want him to marry her."

"My kohina married at such a young age." Lucy grabbed a bat. Kokkuri-san had his frying pan.

"You know what to do." She nodded and the two chased inugami away from kohina. Kokkuri-san put him on his Chain in the backyard with kohina next to him. Lucy screamed and the two ran inside. Inugami took off his chain and smirked.

"The old man must be back. I want to see this." He came in and stood shocked as kohina and Kokkuri-san. They were seeing shigaraki chasing lucy around the room. Her dress was half torn and her hair swayed as she ran. Lucy ran behind Kokkuri-san. A blush visible on her face.

"He tried to grab my boobs."

"Your such a pretty lady."

"I'm sorry but I do not like you like that." Kohina began to speak.

"She likes Kokkuri-san." The two blushed but the already blushing lucy blushed harder.

"Kohinaaa" kohina walked out the room. shigaraki got on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"I want to marry you. I can take you away from all of this."

"I'm sorry but I'm not even from around here. If anything I am trying to get home." Lucy's keys began to glow. She looked at them. Not even one spirit came out but they gave her a message.

"Sorry lucy, In this world we can't come out. We tried every way."

"Wow" Was all she can say. inugami looked at the keys and pointed.

"What are these keys. Why are they glowing?"

"My celestial spirits/ friends. You know the zodiac signs, well I have ten out of thirteen."

"There are only twelve zodiac signs."

"Thirteen really, just the thirteenth is not known by many."

"Cool." shigaraki lifted her princess style.

"Time to take a bath." Her eyes widened.

"Nooo Kokkuri-san help me." He sighed as he shook his head.

"This perverted old man." He ran and grabbed lucy from the old man and put her in the bathroom. He gave her the things she needed and closed the door.

"I like her. I just don't want her to make a mistake to like me back." Kohina, inugami, and shigaraki backed up from the corner. Inugami looked at them in his animal like form.

"He likes her."

"Itchimatsu agrees but does not know why lucy-san would make a mistake."

"You know she wants you to calk her lucy."

"Yeah but I like lucy-san better."

Sorry for the delay

Kohina: "why would lucy-san make a mistake."

21wishes: "That will be said later in the story."

Inugami:"Really"

21wishes: "Well maybe a little early."

Lucy:" what are you talking about?"

Kokkuri-san: "You all have been acting very sneaky latley."

21wishes: "well umm." *runs away*

Lucy and Kokkuri-san: "wait"

shigaraki:21wishes-San does not own the characters of this story. Nor the show.

All: "see you next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was woken up by kohina.

"Lucy-san I know you do not like me calling you Lucy-san but can I?"

"Sure" She smiled at her.

"Goodbye lucy-san."

" Goodbye." Lucy stood up out the room. She stretched as she walked out the room. shigaraki appeared out of no where. He was about to kiss her but she scooted to the side. He fell on the ground. Kokkuri-san looked at her.

"Having a tough time with him, huh? I've been there, but it was a spell." She looked at him.

"Must have been tough."

"Yeah" She had wanted to ask him something.

"Kokkuri-san?"

"Yes"

"Kokkuri-san does kohina have fun at school, You know hang around anyone?"

"Jimeiko and yamato I think."

"Oh"

"I will be right back."

"Where ate you going?"

"To see kohina."

"How she is at school?" Lucy didn't answer him as she was already gone. When lucy came back she had a smile on her face.

"Why are you happy. Wait did kohina say anything about you being there?"

"She actually liked it."

"Wow I'm surprised, she threw rock salt at me when I came."

"Haha, really?"

"Yes"

"Gomene for laughing ...but...hahaha." She said between breaths, then started to laugh again. She left out the room and in her's as she clutched her side because of how much she was laughing. Kokkuri-san blushed of embarrassment. shigaraki came back home and seen a sulking Kokkuri-san.

"What happened?"

"She laughed at me. She laughed at me." The corner started to grow mushrooms.

"Oh well, where's lucy?" He pointed at her room.

"Arigotō" He slid Lucy's door open and didn't see her.

"She's not here. Maybe in the bathroom." He had a blush on his face as he imagines her in the bathroom. He slid the door close and lucy came down from the ceiling.

"Pervert" she ran to Kokkuri-san. He was still sulking in his corner. Lucy walked up to him.

"Kokkuri-san I'm sorry to laugh at you." She kissed his cheek and left the room to meet kohina as she walked home. Kokkuri-san blushed as he had finally left the corner.

"She wasn't no where to be found. Are you sure she was in her room- Geez what happened to you?"

"She kissed me."

"Who?"

"Lucy"

"What I did not see her no where. Also how come my wife kissed you. She is mine."

"She is not your wife, she doesn't even like you like that." The two bashed heads together and lucy walked in with inugami and kohina.

"How about we go for ice cream. I think they have a new cup o noodle flavor." Kohina's eyes lit up as she heard lucy say that. She looked back at shigaraki and Kokkuri-san.

"Meet me at the ice cream parlor will you kohina and inugami. I have a situation to solve. The two left and lucy stopped the two's bickering.

"Now, why are you two fighting?"

"He is accusing me of taking you away from him."

"I didn't accuse him. It was true." She sighed.

"You two sound sound like kindergartners. I do not like you like that shigaraki. Also come to the ice cream parlor with us." They followed her and met kohina and inugami. Kohina was on her fifth cone of cup o noodle ice cream. Lucy sweat dropped.

"She really loves her cup o noodle." Her and Kokkuri-san laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up with shigaraki in her face. She kicked him away from her and walked out the room. She looked for Kokkuri-san but didn't see him. Kohina was at school with inugami. She went back to shigaraki.

" shigaraki-san were is Kokkuri-san."

"He might be at that shrine of his."

"Arigotō" she left out the house and went to Kokkuri-san's shrine. She had seen him in deep thought. She sat next to him and looked at the clouds. As she looked at the clouds she had seen one in shape of a heart. Then kohina's words popped in her mind.

"She likes Kokkuri-san." She blushed then looked to the left as she had seen him finally notice her.

"Kokkuri-san"

"Yes"

"Do you think I will ever go back home?"

"I'm not sure, but We can help you."

"Arigotō Kokkuri-san."

"No problem." Lucy stood up.

"I have to go meet kohina and inugami at their school, do you want to come?"

"Sure" The he stood up and the two walked to the school. Once everyone was home Kokkuri-san had let lucy cook. He insisted that he did it but lucy noticed that he was beginning to loose a lot of fur again(stress), so she insisted she cooked today. When everyone was asleep Kokkuri-san was woken up by kohina.

"Kokkuri-san why do you not want lucy-san to like you. You said it would be a mistake if she did. I asked 21wishes-San but she ran when you two came."

"Gomene kohina but you will find out later." Kohina walked out the room to Lucy's room. She woke up lucy.

"Kohina what is it."

"I know you like Kokkuri-san." Lucy blushed hard.

"Lucy-san like Kokkuri-san, Lucy-san likes Kokkuri-san, Lucy-san likes kokkuri-" lucy covered her mouth.

"Please don't tell him." shigaraki had burst in the room.

"Why don't you like me."

"You heard everything."

"I had been known." He picked up lucy, kohina, and the sleeping inugami. He brought them to the bridge.

"You see lucy-san might actually make a mistake liking him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lucy-san is a mage were she lives. Over here she is like an average human. She has the possibility to fall for him and for him not to fall for you. He doesn't want to fall for her or want her to fall for him because she has to go home one day. Right lucy." Her face was in shock. She remembered she did have to go home. She didnt want to fall for him. Nor did she want him to fall for her. The two's feelings will not last long. She didn't want him to suffer.

21wishes: "Welcome back everyone."

All: hai

21wishes: do the disclaimer

Kohina: 21wishes-San does not own the characters nor the shows.

21wishes: arigotō


	5. Chapter 5

"Kokkuri-san gomene. Gomen' nasai Kokkuri-san." She looked at the bell that use to be around his neck.

"Gomene!" Lucy woke up to see Kokkuri-san. She hugged him tight.

"Oi"

"Gomene but I had a nightmare."

"Must have been scary." He hugged her back. She felt his hug getting tighter and tighter until she couldn't breath.

"Kokkuri-san I can't I can't." She woke up and looked around. Kokkuri-san ran in and seen lucy. He hugged her.

"Gomene, gomene lucy." She looked at him confused.

"I had a nightmare. A nightmare that I killed you." Her eyes widened. She hugged him back. Inugami walked in and smirked. He went to get kohina. She walked in with a camera. She took a picture and the flash went off. She ran as the two looked at her. They blushed and chased after her around town.

"Kohina!" She ran in school with inugami. Kokkuri-san stopped. He grabbed Lucy's hand.

"I guess we can let her get away until she comes back." Lucy smirked along with him. The two had dark aura surrounding them. People walking looked at them and avoided them. Lucy stopped and grabbed his hand. She pulled him until they reached the store.

"Why are we here? I went shopping yesterday." Lucy picked a new flavor of cup o noodles from the shelf. She turned to Kokkuri-san.

"If we can beat her we must join her." Kokkuri-san paid for it even though lucy wanted to buy it. The two went home and made the room dark and waited at the table. Kohina walked in from school.

"Lucy-san didn't pick me up today." She switched on the lights. She immediately looked at the cup o noodles on the tables. She then looked at lucy and Kokkuri-san.

"Is lucy-san becoming my new mom?" The two blushed and shook their heads.

"Lucy-san and I agree that if you give us it if you kiss Kokkuri-san." The two looked at her. Then blushed catching what she said.

"What no/ Maybe not"

"I mean if lucy wants to/ I mean if Kokkuri-san wants to."

"Probably not." They finally noticed that Kohina disappeared. They looked around then found their selves being pushed together. Making the two kiss. They pulled back and turned around and seen female inigami.

"Anything to make my precious kohina happy." She gave the picture to Kokkuri-san and lucy. The two gave her the cup o noodles. The two ripped the picture on half as Kohina rubbed the noodles over and over saying my precious.

"Kohina are you okay?" The two asked.

" I have the new my precious cup o noodles." Everyone got up and went in their rooms (or house in inugami's state.) Passing by a shocked shigaraki.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up and screamed Kokkuri-san then woke up and fell off lucy's bed. Kohina and inugami smirked. shigaraki ran in lucy's room and carried her bridal style.

"What did you do to her?"

"What me nothing." Lucy and Kokkuri-san looked at kohina and inugami.

"You two did this?" They said

"Goodbye" kohina and inugami ran to school. shigaraki then wouldn't let lucy go so she made him. He left and lucy was next to Kokkuri-san.

"We need to find a way for them not to get in here." Lucy said

"I agree. Also today is cleaning day!" He stood up.

"Okay."

"What? You didn't complain like everyone else?"

"Haha cleaning day is cleaning day. I think I know a way we can have them clean."

"How?"

"How about we plan to go somewhere fun tomorrow?"

"I guess we can to make them clean." The two(well three counting the stalking shigaraki) Waited for kohina and inugami. When they came lucy and Kokkuri-san told them what they would do if they came in cleaning day. The two agreed to join.

After cleaning

Lucy fell asleep with kohina next to her and little inugami in her hands. Kokkuri-san had a small smile as he saw it. He then heard the loud snore of shigaraki who was sleeping on the couch. Afraid of him waking the three up he dragged him to his room. Kokkuri-san lifted kohina put her in her room and lifted inugami who was now in his regular form in his dog house. He then picked up lucy but blushed as she snuggled up to him. He just laid her in her room with a blush still on his face. He laid down in his room and went to sleep only to dream about her. He really wasn't trying to it just happened. Lucy was woken up in the middle of the night by kohina. There was a late night thunderstorm.

"Ano... lucy-san can I please sleep with you." Lucy giggled and nodded.

"Arigotō lucy-san." Lucy yawned.

"No problem kohina." The two fell asleep. When it was morning lucy and kohina were woken up by the female inugami. She had a gun to lucy's face.

"Kohina-san I mine." Kokkuri-san ran and blocked him from lucy.

"I wanted to sleep Lucy-san because I couldn't get any sleep."

"Why don't you want to sleep in my bed." Kokkuri-san asked

"Because lucy-san is lucy-san. Also she is very comfy." Kokkuri-san sat bat in the corner sulking again. Lucy went next to him.

"I maybe lucy-san but Kokkuri-san is still great to me." She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He stopped sulking and looked at Lucy talking to the female inugami, kohina, and a way too in love shigaraki.

"Kokkuri-san we don't want you to feel left out come on." Kohina said. Kokkuri-san smiled and went to them. "So are we still having our fun day?" Female inugami asked.

"Yeah how about we get ready now?"

"Yeah"

21wishes: Sorry for the late update

shigaraki: 21wishes-San make lucy love me.

Kohina: lucy-san loves Kokkuri-san

Lucy: I uhhh *freezes up*

Kokkuri-san: 21wishes-San does not own fairy tail or gugure! Kokkuri-san nor the characters. *helps kohina unfreeze lucy-san.

Lucy/inugami: see you soon


	7. Chapter 7

Kokkuri-san hugged lucy as she cooked today.

"What's going on with you today."

"I think I like you." Lucy giggled at him.

"I think I like you also."

"No I mean like like you." Lucy stopped and blushed.

"You like me?"

"Yeah" She turned and faced him. She kissed him. The two stopped as they heard something drop. shigaraki hugged lucy.

"Love me!" He hugged her waist.

"I do love you."

"You do?" He lifted his face up.

"Like a friend." Lucy patted his head.

"Ohhh friend zoned." Inugami said.

"Shut up" shigaraki said as he walked the other way. Inugami followed him while teasing him. Kohina smiled at the two.

"Hey kohina when will you admit your admit your feelings for yamato or say if you at least like inugami." The little inugam poked his head innocently in.

"I don't have time for love."

"Well do you have time for noodles?"

"Always" lucy handed her a cooked cup o noodle.

"This is for you not trying to force us together for a week." Kokkuri-san said. Kohina left for school with inugami. Lucy kissed Kokkuri-san again. shigaraki walked in and almost barfed.

"Love" He walked out the room.

"I will take that as you like me back." Lucy nodded and Kokkuri-san smiled. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"How about we go kohina at school." Lucy said.

"She will not let me."

"Well let's see."

An hour later

Lucy had an ice pack on Kokkuri-san's face.

"Who knew she had a extra large salt rock in her bag."

"I did." Kohina came back from school with a lot of cup o noodles. The two sweat dropped as they saw it.

"Some guy bought the large salt rock." "So that's how you bought that."

"Yes"

"If you need me I will be eating the many flavors of this cup o noodle."

"Okay" lucy waved to kohina. Kokkuri-san looked at her.

"That's not healthy you know."

"Don't worry she will be hungry in about in hour or two by then dinner will be ready."

"Smart plan."

"Yup" The two made dinner. They set the plates and ate with shigaraki, kohina, and inugami. In the middle of the night Kokkuri-san woke up lucy.

"Yeah" she said sleeply

"Come on." She followed him. The two were at his shrine. They watched the stars.

"When I first met you I noticed at night the stars are just as great." He placed his hand on Lucy's.

"Yeah amazing right."

"Yup"


	8. Chapter 8

Kohina walked in on the sleeping Kokkuri-san and lucy. She took a picture. shigaraki sulked in the corner.

"I'm going to be alone forever." Lucy and Kokkuri-san woke up.

"Lucy-san are you still taking me to school?" Kohina asked her. Lucy nodded and got ready to walk with her.

"Kokkuri-san may come also." He smiled then got ready.

At the school

"Today is parent day?"

"I guess that is why she wanted us to come."

"Yeah" kohina grabbed lucy and Kokkuri-san's hand. She pulled them to the school.

In class

Kohina would you like to show us your parents. She nodded and stood lucy and Kokkuri-san went to the front.

"Kokkuri-san stays home and lucy-san is a celestial mage."

"What was that?" The teacher sweat dropped.

"Kokkuri-san sta-"

"No after that"

"Lucy-san is a celestial mage."

"Yeah "

"She really is. Lucy-san can you show them?"

"Kohina I don't think it would work."

"Can you try?" Lucy grabbed her key.

"Gate of the maidan I open thee Virgo."

"Punishment princess?"

"My powers work again." The teacher was stuck in shock but the class stared in awe.

"Cool"

"Thank you for introducing your parents."

"Their so cool."

"Kohina your parents are so cool." Kohina for the first time smiled without her face falling apart.

Months later

Kokkuri-san had a question. One question that floated in his mind. He though about how to ask it.

"Does lucy-san miss home?" Kohina asked lucy.

"I do but I guess I found my own home. I can visit them but that will be later." Kohina nodded.

"Umm...lucy" lucy turned around and faced Kokkuri-san with a smile on her face. Kokkuri-san blushed hard.

"Lucy can we speak outside."

"Sure" The two walked outside. Kohina, shigaraki, and inugami watch the two.

"Well I you know like you a lot. I think I don't know maybe too much in your way." Lucy arched a brow, Kokkuri-san noticed.

"No not in a bad way a good way, I mean, I mean." Lucy giggled and kissed him. She pulled away and he had a huge blush on his face. Kokkuri-san pulled out the box and opened it. shigaraki fell backwards while kohina smirked.

"Kohina-san do you love me like that?" Kohina pretend that she didn't hear him.

"Yes" His eyes turned surprised. He hugged her spinning her around. He kissed her. The two walked inside.

" What happened to him?" Kokkuri-san asked.

"Nothing" said kohina and inugami as they dragged him to his room. Kokkuri-san turned into his fox spirit as kohina came back and pet his furr while Lucy made dinner for tonight.

"Kokkuri-san is lucy-san my new mom?"

"I guess you can say that." Kohina smiled but her face fell back.

"I will help you my dearest." Inugami grabbed her face and put it back on. Her face fell back off and lucy came in. Lucy and Kokkuri-san fixed it back.

"Dinner is finished. Also I invited someone. I met her at a store. I think it had sweets?" Lucy said questionably.

At the dinner table

Tama sat next to konina in her cat form. Her green eyes watching kohina. While shigaraki eyed Lucy's cleavage as he sat next to her. Kokkuri-san on the other side of her.

"So lucy-san how did you meet Kokkuri-san?" She asked not taking her eyes off of kohina. Inugami looked at tama.

"We met at his shrine I don't know why but the way I felt when I was there gave me a strange happiness."

"Really?" He jumped excitedly and shigaraki asked.

"Yeah" causing her to jump happily. Kokkuri-san finally noticed shigaraki staring at her chest and gave him an evil glare. shigaraki pretend not to notice and Kokkuri-san smirked.

"Lucy"

"Yes"

"Can meet me in the kitchen?" She nodded and followed him.

"Yes" Kokkuri-san put something on her chest.

" shigaraki has been staring at you a lot." Lucy blushed and nodded.

"Thanks I didn't notice." She blushed. Kokkuri-san kissed her. She blushed even harder. The two sat at the table again.

"So as you see that is whybi have so many dolls." Tama said and shigaraki stopped hitting his head on the table. The two wondered where inugami was and seen him on the wall. The two laughed. The rest of the group looked at them confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone stood up at five am looking with their things packed. Most half sleep except lucy and Kokkuri-san.

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because it takes twelve hours just to get to fior." Lucy said. Kokkuri-san nodded as the rest looked at her. Everyone walked to the train station reaching there around six o'clock am. After finally boarding the train the five fell asleep.

At the fior train station

When the five reacher the train station they watched lucy deciding it was their best idea to follow her.

"We have to drop off our things at my house then we can go to the guild." They followed her to her apartment. While the everyone else dropped off their things lucy paid off her rent. The five walked to the guild. Lucy balanced on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Hey lucy-san is back."

"Be careful lucy-san" said the men on the boat.

"I will" lucy balanced until she almost fell but Kokkuri-san caught her.

"Be careful lucy." The five stopped in front of the guild doors. Lucy pushed the doors open.

"Ohyo Mina!" They looked at her.

"Welcome home lucy!" The four of them jumped surprised while lucy only smiled. The five walked inside and sat at the counter.

"Lucy your back and who are these four?" shigaraki blushed as he stared at Mira and lucy at the same time.

"Mira these four are shigaraki, inugami, kohina, and Kokkuri-san." Mira looked at Lucy's finger and screamed.

"Kyaa lucy your engaged!" People looked their way. Lucy nodded making her scream again.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"Kokkuri-san" lucy and Kokkuri-san blushed.

"You two are so cute together!" Gray, Erza, natsu, levy, Wendy, Carla, and happy walked up to them.

"Wow lu-chan is about to get married." She nodded.

"Guys this is-"

"We heard" they said

"Oh okay" The girls took lucy and kohina with them.

"Hey Kokkuri-san, inugami, and shigaraki hang with us." Natsu said as he guided them to the guys table.

"So kohina-san what is lucy to you."

"Itchimatsu thinks lucy-san is like a mom but also like a sister."

"Wow" The girls said.

"Kohina-san lucy-san how long will you all be staying."

With the guys

"A week" Kokkuri-san said

"Cool so let's have a contest." Natsu said

"Sure" the guys agree

"A drinking contest" gajeel said and everyone agreed.

"What's the prize?" Inugami asked

"The winner gets to kiss lucy." Dan said

"When did dan get here?" Gray asked

"I've came when I seen lucy come." He only replied.

"Deal" Kokkuri-san agreed. Everyone got ready.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Happy said. The guys began to drink. Freed dropped down. Bicslow(I apologize if I spelled his name wrong.) Elfman stopped and threw up in a barrel.

"A real man...throws bleh up!" He cheered as he continued to throw up.

"Round one end."

On the twenty seventh round

"Kokkuri-san what's going on?"

"I'm winning." He kept on drinking. Lucy walked away.

"Well he's drunk." Inugami looked at the crowd as he moved to the girls. shigaraki kept on drinking.

"I'm going to get that kiss." He said said

"No I am." Dan said

"Nope me" natsu said

"It is obvious that I'm going to win." Gray said

"I'm a champ." Sting said

"No I am" rogue said

"Loosers" zeref said

"Meeeee!" Cobra said

"No your all going to loose." Midnight said

"I'm going to win. I'm doing this for you babe." Kokkuri-san said as he pointed to lucy. Causing her to blush.

One thousandth round

Everyone passed out causing Kokkuri-san to laugh.

"I win" Kokkuri-san got up and lifted lucy's chin. He kissed her. Causing the other girls to awe. He then backed away with a smile. He dragged lucy to her home and threw her on her bed. He licked her ear.

"Kokkuri-san" He pinned her arms down and the two kissed. Lucy removed his robe. He groaped Lucy's breast and massaged them as Lucy kissed him again. Kokkuri-san's hands slid up her thigh. It went in between her thighs making her moan. His hands slid in her underwear.

"Your wet lucy."

"Kokkuri-san"

"Do you want me to take care of you now?" She nodded. He slid her underwear off of her and pushed himself in her. He waited for her to give him the signal to continue. Lucy rocked her hips. He flipped her on top of him and sat up. The two kissed. Kokkuri-san kissed down her neck and sucked on it. He left a mark only to continue and make more marks. Lucy moaned and he knew she was close. He felt her tighten up causing him to groan. He moved a little faster and she came. Kokkuri-san thrusted a little more and came.

"I love you Kokkuri-san."

"I love you to lucy." He kissed her and she got up. Lucy went into the bathroom and took a shower. Not that long after Kokkuri-san came in with her.

"Round two?"

Kohina-san, inugami, and shigaraki came inside. They saw lucy and Kokkuri-san asleep but only half dressed. Inugami and shigaraki fell asleep on the couch and kohina-san laid in the bed with lucy and Kokkuri-san.


	10. Chapter 10

Kokkuri - san woke up with a pounding headache. He held onto lucy as the sunlight came on his face.

"Lucy it's so bright." He then opened his eyes and screamed as he saw shigaraki. He kicked him out of lucy's bed. He then clutched his head. Lucy ran into the room along with kohina and inugami.

"Kokkuri-san " She ran up to him. He looked at her and kissed her.

"It's you." Lucy looked at him then sagaraki. She started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me please lucy-san. " Kokkuri-san hugged her waist.

"Awe do you love shigaraki more than me?" Kokkuri-san stared at her angrily. He walked away.

"Kokkuri-san gomeme"! Lucy ran after him and kissed him.

"What"

" Kokkuri-san it was a joke. " She looked at him. He them hugged her. Lucy smiled with him. He kissed her. Shigaraki came in.

"Ew dude's get a room." They looked at him.

"Shut up" They kissed again and shigaraki went to the guild with kohina and inugami.

When Lucy and Kokkuri-san went to the guild

"Hey Lucy, Kokkuri-san"

"Ohyo" they replied.

"A strawberry milkshake please." Lucy asked as she sat at the bar stool next to kohina.

"Coming up" She saw kohina reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"About spirits, lucy-san did you know if I did this." She poked Lucy's side and she started to laugh. Then a cup cake fell out of no where.

"That will happen."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but it's fun." She kept on poking Lucy's side and cup cakes kept on falling. Shigaraki grabbed one and it was shaped like Lucy. He kissed it with Lucy blushing as she noticed what he was doing. Kokkuri-san kissed Lucy as shigaraki looked at Lucy.

"She is my fiancé remember that."

"I know, but I can still dream."

"You dirty raccoon." Natsu and gray started to fight as Kokkuri-san and shigaraki started to fight. Lucy pulled away shigaraki and Kokkuri-san away as Erza pulled away natsu and gray.

"I see no difference." Happy said. The guild began to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

kuri - san woke up with a pounding headache. He held onto lucy as the sunlight came on his face.

"Lucy it's so bright." He then opened his eyes and screamed as he saw shigaraki. He kicked him out of lucy's bed. He then clutched his head. Lucy ran into the room along with kohina and inugami.

"Kokkuri-san " She ran up to him. He looked at her and kissed her.

"It's you." Lucy looked at him then sagaraki. She started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me please lucy-san. " Kokkuri-san hugged her waist.

"Awe do you love shigaraki more than me?" Kokkuri-san stared at her angrily. He walked away.

"Kokkuri-san gomeme"! Lucy ran after him and kissed him.

"What"

" Kokkuri-san it was a joke. " She looked at him. He them hugged her. Lucy smiled with him. He kissed her. Shigaraki came in.

"Ew dude's get a room." They looked at him.

"Shut up" They kissed again and shigaraki went to the guild with kohina and inugami.

When Lucy and Kokkuri-san went to the guild

"Hey Lucy, Kokkuri-san"

"Ohyo" they replied.

"A strawberry milkshake please." Lucy asked as she sat at the bar stool next to kohina.

"Coming up" She saw kohina reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"About spirits, lucy-san did you know if I did this." She poked Lucy's side and she started to laugh. Then a cup cake fell out of no where.

"That will happen."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but it's fun." She kept on poking Lucy's side and cup cakes kept on falling. Shigaraki grabbed one and it was shaped like Lucy. He kissed it with Lucy blushing as she noticed what he was doing. Kokkuri-san kissed Lucy as shigaraki looked at Lucy.

"She is my fiancé remember that."

"I know, but I can still dream."

"You dirty raccoon." Natsu and gray started to fight as Kokkuri-san and shigaraki started to fight. Lucy pulled away shigaraki and Kokkuri-san away as Erza pulled away natsu and gray.

"I see no difference." Happy said. The guild began to laugh. Lucy walked back to the bar.

"So what happened last night between you and Kokkuri-san huh?" Mira asked causing Lucy to blush.

"Nothing"

"Wait lu-chan is that a hickey?" Lucy blushed as levy said that.

"Nothing happened huh?" Mira said

"Alright we haf you know we had _sex."_ lucy mummbled.

"Kyaa" the two squealed.

"Mira levy-chan"

"I'm sorry but how can I not be excited."

"So how was it?" Lucy covered kohina's ears but Wendy and romeo were near. Mira and levy covered their ears.

"I have never been fucked like that in my life and I would do it again." Lucy let go of kohina's ears.

"Awe it must of been amazing." She said as she sat down

"I'm surprised you can still sit right." Lucy blushed as she turned her chair to face Kokkuri-san. Mira and levy squealed again.

"I can."

"We did it twice you know. We can do it again tonight." He bit her ear. Lucy blushed.

"Kokkuri-san" Mira and levy fell back with nose bleeds.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ne lucy"

"Hai mira-san."

"Well when are you and Kokkuri-san getting married?"

"When we come back home."

"Kokkuri-san patted Lucy's head.

"How about you two get married here today right now." Kokkuri-san blushed.

"I'm not prepared I can maybe-"

"Non sense we can help you." The guys said and dragged him off.

"Now you" mira and the girls dragged lucy off with kohina following. When the two came back the girls knocked on master's door.

"Come in" The girls kicked open the door and grabbed him. They met Lucy and kohina in the front. Mira gave wendy, asuka, and kohina the flower baskets. Next they gave romeo the rings. Lucy linked arms with master. The wedding started. Kokkuri-san blushed as he pictured how Lucy will look like. Lucy and master walked down the isle and he blushed even harder. She was more beautiful than what he imagined. She walked down the isle but stopped. Kokkuri-san wondered why. Lucy kicked off her heels causing a chuckle from the group around her. They continued the ceremony.

"Do you take Lucy take Kokkuri-san to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Do you take Kokkuri-san take Lucy to be your wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." Kokkuri-san kissed Lucy. Everyone smiled and clapped happily. Master stood up on the chair.

"Now let's go inside and party!" Everyone ran inside. Kokkuri-san picked up Lucy and carried her inside. She blushed, mira took a picture.

"I love this." Lucy kissed Kokkuri-san on the cheek. He put her down when they got inside the guild.

"Hey it's time to cut the cake!" Mira yelled over the crowd of people. Lucy and Kokkuri-san cut the cake and everyone was happy at the cake. Happy smashed cake in Lucy's face. Kokkuri-san made the face like he wanted to laugh but he couldn't or Lucy will kill him. Lucy started to laugh and kissed Kokkuri-san. Making cake on him and then a came war started. People were smashing cake on everyone's face. Everyone laughed and chuckled even master with the most cake icing on his face. Even Erza and mira were laughing at the smashed cake on their faces. Kohina tugged Lucy's dress.

"Yes kohina" she whispered a plan in Lucy's ear. She nodded and lifted kohina to Kokkuri-san level. Kohina tapped Kokkuri-san's shoulder. He turned around and kohina smashed cake in his face. Kokkuri-san laughed. Kohina laughed which surprised everyone of all. Her face didn't even fall off.

Kokkuri-san brought lucy home. Kohina, shigaraki, and inugami agreed to stay with mira for the night. Kokkuri-san sat on lucy's bed and pulled lucy infront of jim. He unzipped her dress and watched it fall. He kissed her and pulled her on his lap. He kissed her neck while taking off of her bra. He flipped her over and got off of her. He took off his suit and went back over lucy. He kissed her then moved to her breast. He gave a gentle lick making her moan. He licked and sucked her nipple while working off her underwear. Lucy looked down at him. She tugged his boxers and he pulled them off. Kokkuri-san lifted lucy's leg up while he rubbed in between them. She moaned loudly.

" Kokkuri-san please I want you inside me." He chuckled and pushed himself inside. Causing a moan from her. He pushed himself inside her. Hearing her moans gave him a sense of pride. He liked the feeling. Lucy's mounds bounced with each thrust he gave her. He squeezed them. Lucy started to tighten up and he knew she was close.

"Kokkuri-san!" She came and so did he.

"I love you lucy. "

" I love you too Kokkuri-san. "


End file.
